


Saints and Sinners

by lots_of_love825



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Feo Ul plays matchmaker, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Past Haurchefant x WoL, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Slow Burn, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), cliche: there was only one bed, cw: drugging, does it count as slow burn when it’s gonna be only 3 chapters lol, no beta we just die, some nudity but nothing explicit, why am I bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lots_of_love825/pseuds/lots_of_love825
Summary: An unlikely incident brought Granson and the WoL together again and they will address their unresolved feelings with the help of a certain pixie.
Relationships: Granson/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I don’t know what I’m doing here lol. This is gonna have just 3 chapters. Second one is already written and I just need to make sure it doesn’t sound weird and 3rd is already partially written?

It is in Il Mheg where they bumped into each other - literally.

Granson has taken up the life of a wandering vagabond and was in the Kingdom of Rainbows after hearing that stray sin eaters decided to make a home there. Dealing with Sin Eaters is fine, but dealing with the pixies is a different story. Last time, when he was here to defeat Dikaiosyne, he had Mila with him and the pixies left them alone - almost suspiciously so. But now, the moment he stepped foot into the land, a thick fog enveloped his view, and he swears that he can hear the giggles of the pixies coming from all around him. Wicked White, as much as he hates to do so, maybe he’s better off leaving and coming back when the fog hopefully lightens up.

The moment he turned on his heels to begin his journey towards what he hopes is the exit, he heard footsteps fast approaching. His instincts kicked in and he pulled out his claymore just in time to block 2 projectiles flying straight towards him. They disappeared and before he knew it he was tackled from behind. “Die, you monster!” 

He knows that voice anywhere.

“Woah there, Sinner! Have we been away so long that you forgot who I am already?” 

The weight above him gasp and immediately pulled away. Once he gathers his bearings again he saw a sheepish look on the Warrior of Darkness’s face. “My apologies, all the fog here made it hard to see through. For a moment I really thought you were an enemy.”

At that moment, Mila grabbed his hand and dragged him through the fog. As if she could see through the thickness of it, they emerged safely from it, and it was at that moment Granson realized that all the fog was collected into one spot to form a thick cloud on the ground. Outside of it is clear, giving view to the beautiful night sky many believed they wouldn’t ever see in their lifetime. “I thought I told the pixies to not bother you,” she sighed. “I’ll talk to them again. They shouldn’t be a problem anymore.” Her face relaxed into a soft smile before pulling away. “Now, what brings you to Il Mheg?”

They both journey together to a safer spot away from roaming beasts and pixies alike. It is late, and they both are too tired to continue moving on, so they decided to set up camp for the night. That’s when the Viis admitted why she was here: she was trying to lure out a particularly strong Sin Eater - Forgiven Rebellion. It actively seeks out and kill skilled veteran hunters, so naturally a lot of communities are weary about it and the threat it poses, so Mila was called by some other adventurers to join the hunt. However, it looks like it will not be showing up in this land, so she was on her way back to Lakeland when she saw the curious fog meant to trap Granson in. 

Both took off some of their armor, although they had their weapons in arms reach. The Hume spotted the two projectiles - chakrams, he recalls after closer examination - and bit his lips to still his question as he gazes upon the woman in front of him. She had a canister of water in her hands, but her eyes remained glued to the heavens. For a moment he would like to believe he is seeing the real her, her shoulders slacked and her sapphire blue eyes sparkling with an almost childlike curiosity. He wants to say something, anything to bridge the gap between them further, but it felt like a crime to bother her when she looks to be at peace. 

In the end, he didn’t have to say anything, for she spoke up first.

“Granson, will you ever rest?” She questioned. “Dikaiosyne is dead and Milinda is avenged and can rest in peace. Your job is done, and yet you still choose to fight. Why is that?” Her eyes have moved on from the heavens and she stares straight at him, as if she’s trying to gaze the secrets hidden in his soul.

He remained quiet for a moment, but the longer he takes to answer, the more nervous she seems. Before he can let her stew in regret, he decided it’s best to answer. “Wright is not home anymore. Ever since those damn Sin Eaters attacked, ‘tis not the same. And after all we’ve been through, do you really think I can just settle down and live out my life hunting again? As the saying goes, ‘no rest for the wicked.’”

A wistful expression appeared on Mila’s face. “‘No rest for the wicked,’ huh. I suppose there is some truth in that statement.” She stared down at her hands. “I have so much blood on my hands. All the people I have killed for the greater good, and all the people that sacrificed their lives so that I may live... I cannot rest, not until I atone for all my sins.” She took a large swag of her drink before setting it down and staring up at the night sky once more. “No matter what people call me, I’m neither a saint nor a savior. Just another sinner who couldn’t even save him even after all he did for me...”

“Him?”

She sighed. “His name was Haurchefant. He took me in at a low point of my life. Everything was falling apart at that moment but he was there for me. He welcomed me with a warm hearth and a warm heart.” There was a slight waver in her voice. “He gave up his life protecting mine. That seems to be a trend in my life apparently. But I might not be here right now if it wasn’t for him. Before he passed, he told me ‘a smile better suits a hero,’ but how can I smile when I never told him how much I loved him...”

Ah.

He’s all too familiar with that pain. When they first started hunting down Dikaiosyne, he thought that she would never understand how it feels to see your loved one die right in front of you. He thought she was just after the money and fame that came along with killing a Cardinal Virtue, that’s it. But he is no longer blinded by the desire of revenge, and he can see now that this girl is just like him. 

But unlike him, he isn’t going to let her suffer through it alone. He scooted closer to her so that their legs are almost touching. “I have told you before that whenever you need me, I’ll be there for you, my friend. Whether you need help saving the world, or a shoulder to cry on, I’ll be there for you.” He wasn’t expecting her to reach and grab his hand, but he gripped it tightly anyways, entwining their fingers together. “I guess we both lost someone dear to us. ‘Tis the life of sinners, but I believe both you and Brandon taught me that the best way to honor their memory is to live on, isn’t that right?”

Finally, her lips twitched upward. “Aye, a smile does suit you better than tears, my friend.” Using his free hand, he dried a stray tear falling from her eye. “But that doesn’t mean you hide all your pain away with a smile though. We aren’t going to grin and bare around here, got it?”

“I could ask the same from you, Granson. But I promise.” She releases his hand, only to reach forward and snake her arms around him and burrowing her face into his shoulder. “Thank you, for everything.”

He was all too happy to return the hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew that their sapling will not do anything, so the Madbloom stepped up and took matters into their own hands.

Oh, how dare their precious little sapling not call for them! How many times have they seen her come and go and not even bother visiting their palace to say a simple ‘hello’? The nerve of that girl...! 

Feo Ul is always watching - watching to make sure their sapling is alright. They know of her tendency to withdraw from others and being ridiculously stubborn when asking or receiving help. This way, they can always come to the rescue whenever needed, although their heart flutters whenever Mila actually decides to call them.

But while watching Mila and her friend through a mirror that night, they realized that their heart isn’t the only one fluttering. Some might call them mad - they ARE the Madbloom after all - but watching all the small touches and the glances they give when the other person wasn’t looking, they just know that something must be done. 

Who knows, maybe a little love in her life is all Mila needs to finally rely on someone other than herself.

And so the gears in Feo Ul’s head began to turn before they disappear from their palace in a _poof_. 

“Wake up, I say, WAKE UP!”

The two warriors startled awake and instinctively reached for their weapons. Mila sighed softly and relaxed upon sight of the pixie, but Granson didn’t withdraw his hand from his sword until she glanced at him and shook her head. “Feo Ul? What brings you here?”

“What brings _me_ here? Here I am, waiting in my lonely castle for my sapling to come visit me but what does she do? She decides to go everywhere BUT my castle! I knew you will abandon me one day, but I didn’t expect it to be so soon!” They huffed and crossed their arms. 

“Feo Ul, the most beautiful and magnificent branch in all the realms,” that got the pixie to perk up a little, “can you please forgive this foolish sapling for not taking the time to meet her most favorite fae folk?” Feo Ul did a twirl, and Mila knew that everything is okay once more.

“Oh I can’t stay mad at you forever my precious sapling! Not when you were so earnest! Now, let’s get onto business, shall we?” Feo Ul flew away from them just a bit. “Why are you camping out here when you could have a warm roof over your head! I’ll always make room for you in my castle, and I suppose your friend here can come along too,” they finally acknowledged Granson. “What happens if it starts to rain and you get sick?”

“With all due respect-“ Granson spoke up once more, but before he could finish his thought the pixie clapped their hands and all of a sudden, the area surrounding the mortals was met with a downpour. The warriors cursed the high heavens and scurry to get their belongings.

“Ok, you win Feo Ul!”

There was a mad laugh ringing in the air before they were blinded by a bright light. After blinking a few times, they realized that they are once again dry and indoors. They were in a luxurious bedroom, with a large bed at the center. Judging by the stained-glass windows that lined one side of the wall, they could only assume that they are in the King’s castle. Granson couldn’t help but do a double take when he saw Feo Ul’s form again because instead of seeing the tiny pixie, he saw a majestic being, with a long, flowing dress and beautiful red wings. “Just who are you?”

“I am Mila’s branch, of course. But I’m also king of the Fae ever since Mila defeated the Mad King and brought night back to this land.”

“Is there something you can’t do, sinner?” Mila just smiled sheepishly. 

“Now, it’s time for you mortals to head to bed! I’ll be sure you give you two a special tour of the castle tomorrow, but only if you rest up~” 

“Wait, Feo Ul, there’s only one be-“

Too late.

The King is gone, and they’re left with an awkward silence between them before Granson coughed. “Well, I’ll take the floor so you can have the bed.”

“Oh no, I am not going to let you sleep on the ground, Granson. It does not look comfortable at all!”

“And leave you with the floor? Come on now, I am not letting you sleep on the ground.”

It went on for a while before they both gave in. The bed is luxuriously large - surely it’ll be ok for them to share it right? Just two friends, brothers-in-arms, sharing a bed together. Nothing bad will come from this. At least, that’s what Granson tells himself as they both lay stiff on the bed together. Now that they were in it, it felt smaller than he thought, with Mila’s back close enough he can feel heat radiating through her shirt. He felt her shift and then, a pause. “If this makes you uncomfortable, I can always leave.” It was barely above a whisper, so soft and delicate and he never heard her speak this way before. 

“I never said I was uncomfortable. Just wanna be sure that you are okay with this as well.”

“This is... nice. I don’t mind it at all,” another pause. “Sweet dreams, Granson.”

“And you, my friend.”

When he swears he hears her breath even out, he carefully turned his body to face her and was pleasantly surprised to see her face in front of him. He took in a moment to appreciate her serene expression, noticing the freckles that dot her face and frowning at the bags underneath her eyes. Once again she was at peace, as if she doesn’t have the weight of the world on her shoulder. At least this time she’s actually on a nice and really soft bed and not outside, mourning the lost of someone close to her. If he can help bear her burdens and just be there for her, especially in those moments when she just looks lonely when she thinks no one is looking, then he will give up whatever he has left in this life for-

Oh.

_Oh._

Well... shit.

—

When morning came, he realized he was alone in the room. For a moment, he thought that everything that had happened the previous night was a tricked from the pixies, but seeing his and Mila’s belongings scattered throughout the room said otherwise. Soon after he stretched and got out of bed, the king of the fae decided to grace him with their presence once more. “Goooood morrow! Before you begin to wonder, my dear precious sapling is freshening up at the indoor bath I conjured up for you mortals. But fear not, she should be done by now, giving you the chance to experience it as well!”

“Many thanks for your generosity, however-“ before he could finish his statement, Feo Ul flew close to his face, staring him down as if they’re daring him to finish that comments. “I mean, I would appreciate that,” Feo Ul threw him an expecting look, “... your majesty.” The Hume finishes almost reluctantly. Feo Ul didn’t seem to notice (or perhaps they just don’t care) and let out an ecstatic cheer before pushing the man out of the room, giving him the directions to get to the bathroom, and then disappearing as quickly as they came.

It wasn’t that hard finding the room, but when he opened it, he couldn’t help but gap at the sight in front of him. The room was quite spacious, with sunlight hitting the stained-glass windows and creating an explosion of color and light in the room. Occupying the room was a large tub indeed, large enough to fit a dozen or more people (he wouldn’t be surprised if all of Wright could fit here), with flowers and petals native to Il Mheg scattered in the water like how they are in the lake surrounding the palace. But no matter how beautiful the room was, it pales in comparison to what else he saw.

Mila - as naked as her nameday - in the bath. He was glad she wasn’t facing him, or else he would’ve glimpse at something he wouldn’t be able to unsee. The way the light from the stained-glass shines on her, the way her long hair clings onto her body, even the scars and bruises that bloom on her back - all of it was just simply breathtaking. But he is not a pervert, so he quickly turns around and clears his throat, eliciting a startled gasped from the woman. “My deepest apologies,” there is a slight strained in his throat (and also his pants, but he swears he is not a pervert). “Feo Ul informed me that the bath would be empty, yet it seems even a king is not always infallible.”

“Feo Ul told you?” She sounded so offended. 

No matter if they’re your friend or not, you can never trust pixies.

“But do not fret, for I have not seen anything indecent! I shall take my leave for you to finish cleaning up.” After he spoke those words, he made a quick break to the exit and almost slam the door behind him. 

If he had turned around, he would’ve seen Mila reaching out to him, before sighing. “I won’t have minded if it was you...” she muttered to herself. On the other side of the door, Granson released a similar sigh before letting his head fall and bang on the door. 

_Wicked White, she’s perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *clutches Granson close to my chest* I love him ok?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate time calls for desperate measure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Drugging? Dunno if that's a cw but just to be safe

They’re running out of options. Soon, Mila and Granson will set out once more into the great world, and they wouldn’t have any more excuses to keep them here and set them up. Well, they could physically lock them in the castle until they realize their feelings for one another, but the people in the Crystarium probably won’t be happy if their Warrior of Darkness was trapped by the pixies for an extended period of time. 

Desperate times calls for desperate measures - and a visit to Uin Nee.

By the time Granson was done with his morning rituals (including a nice soak in the bath), the room he was sharing with the Warrior was cleared out of Mila’s belongings. Part of him worries that he had crossed the line and she left him behind, but another part argues that she’ll never leave him to the mercy of the Fae King.

Right?

He travels to the main room of the castle, where the green stained-glass windows spans towards the ceiling and where the large staircase draped in red awaits him. Indeed, there, in the center of the room, was Mila and the King. Feo Ul had conjured up a table set in the center, filled with various kinds of food. Mila is sitting in the seat with her back facing him, though she turned her body once she heard footsteps and waved him over. Unlike what she wore previously, she donned a brilliant red dress that hangs off her shoulder with the ruffled skirt going down close to the floor and a brown bodice to complete the look.

Granson took the empty seat across from the Viis, and Feo Ul clapped their hands. “Finally you’ve finished! I can’t let you go out on an empty stomach, but dear Mila here wanted to wait for you to join us before digging in herself.”

“I hope you didn’t have to wait long then,” the girl smiled and shook her head.

“No worries, Granson. Feo Ul and I just took the time to talk to one another.”

“And we can always finish it later. Right now, it’s time to feast!” With a snapped of their fingers, the wine goblets in front of them were filled with a liquid that looks quite similar to wine. Mila couldn’t help but tentatively peer into her glass, hesitation clear on her face. “Oh my sapling, I am well aware of your concern with drinking strange and unknown drinks, but you have no fear here. Do you really think I would poison you after all we’ve been through together?”

 _Poison_? Granson thought to himself. That sounds like a story for another time. 

“... I supposed not.” She took a tiny sip of her drink before pausing. Everyone stared at her, and when time passed and nothing was happening, she finally took a couple of more sips of her drink. Granson took that as a sign to pick up his glass as well to drown some of the liquids.

Yup, nothing too funny about it - just grape juice really. 

They both dig into the food in front of them and were pleasantly surprised at how wonderful it tasted. Each of them had a passing thought as to how the King was able to conjure up a delicious meal when the Fae don’t need to eat food to survive, but decided it was best not to ask. Before they knew it, all the food was gone and they were stuffed to the brim. “Thank you so much for the meal, Feo Ul.”

“I would like to thank you as well, your majesty, for both giving us a place to rest and a hearty meal.”

“Oh hush now, you two!”

Although the table has been cleared out, their goblets remained, and the King didn’t hesitate in keeping the glasses filled to the top as they converse with one another, telling stories of bygone times. Feo Ul assures them multiple times that it is not alcohol (“What are you, dwarves? There’s no way I’m giving you alcohol so early in the morning!”), but the more they drink, the stranger their body felt. It isn’t a bad strange, but something feels... off. “Feo Ul,” Mila called out. “Tell me honestly: what did you make us drink?”

“Didn’t I tell you already, my dear? It’s just grape juice. Now, I did keep my promise and not drugged you, buuuuut drugging a person and slipping some of my new potion into the drinks are two completely different things!” 

“What?!” Mila shot up and slammed her hand onto the table.

Oh my, has her dress always been that short in front?

“Feo Ul! How could you do this?!”

“Relax, my sapling. You would think I would slip something harmful to you? Such nonsense! I’ll have you know that my potion is completely harmless and safe to ingest! A few sips from it makes you forget about any of your inhibitors and lets you speak from the bottom of your heart with no worries!” 

“So… a truth potion then.” 

“Call it what you like, but after today, I’ll call it a _success_.”

The pixie, in all their glory, floated to Mila’s side. “My dear, tell me how do you feel about Granson?”

“I love him.”

Their eyes widen as Mila clasped her hand over her mouth, face heating up. Meanwhile, Feo Ul looks ready to burst in delight. “Yes, yes, YES! A success indeed. Now tell us, Granson. How do you feel about Mila?”

“I love her. I want to stay by her side as long as I can and share her burdens. I want to ease her pain in what little way I can. ” They both burrowed their faces in their hands to hide their embarrassment.

“This feels... different from how I feel with Haurchefant. But I think that’s a good thing because you and him are different people. I know it’s hard letting him go, just like I assume it’s hard for you and Milinda, but I would like to think that my heart is big enough to hold all of you in there. But I hope it’s big enough to forgive you for this, Feo Ul.”

The pixie let out a whistle. “Whatever do you mean, my dear? If it wasn’t for me, you guys would be stewing on your feelings for all eternity. The tension between you two is becoming so unbearable so you know I had to do something. Plus I want you to know, my sapling,” Feo Ul reached down and caress her cheek. “That you are not alone. There are many people out here that wants to help you and genuinely cares about you. It’s not bad to open yourself up a little and let them in.” 

Mila reached up and pulled the pixie down to her and pressed her forehead against theirs, a soft smile forming on both of their lips. “Thank you, my beautiful branch.” She pulled away and walk towards Granson, placing a delicate kiss on his cheek. “Thank you as well, Granson, for putting up with me and returning my feelings.”

The blush is back on his face as he rubbed his neck. “I have to admit though that I’m a little rusty with all of... this.”

“As am I. But we can take it one step at a time. If anything... would you care to join me on my hunt for Forgiven Rebellion? I could use an extra pair of hands.” 

“Aye, I would like that.” They both turn to the King. “By your leave of course, your majesty.”

“As long as you make sure my sapling makes it out alright, then I suppose you can go. Although let me make this clear,” they floated closer to Granson. “If you do _anything_ that breaks her heart, I will be coming after you and making sure you regret your actions for the rest of your life.”

“Feo Ul!”

They just let out a mad laugh and twirled around them, sending them on their merry way. Soon enough, the bright skies of Il Mheg greeted them to a new day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I wrote this chapter like 3 times and I still don't know if I like this ending haha. If there's anyone that made it here then thank you and sorry you gotta go through my bad writing ^^;


End file.
